Timing is Everything
by Dante.Eve
Summary: A few months after Elena changes, Damon takes up a job at Mystic High. He claims it's to get away from Stefan and Elena's love fests at home but really it's to finally say goodbye to Alaric. A new girl moves into town, intriguing Damon with her intellect and humor. With his old self coming back, he starts playing with her like a cat with a mouse; emotionally and physically.Damon/OC


It was too early for Damon Salvatore to be up in the morning. He would have liked to have slept in, or at least have more time to make coffee. Yet there he was, 6:30 in the morning getting ready for something he never thought would happen. It wasn't like anyone else was going to take the position; no one else was qualified. Alaric's death came to a surprise to everyone, especially the school who liked him very much. Damon had lost his drinking buddy, Original slayer, but most importantly his best friend. The last bit of Alaric left around Mystic Falls was that classroom he taught, and Damon wasn't about to let some dimwitted browner straight out of Teacher's college touch his things. Once everything was settled down with the Founder's he asked Carol Lockwood to be instated as the new History teacher at the high school. He wasn't fond of his idea, but he sure wasn't fond of anyone else teaching, it was a strange connection he had to that classroom.

While Stefan and Elena slept quietly in Stefan's bedroom upstairs, Damon made his way down to the school to get the paperwork done. He was kind of glad he was getting out of that house and away from the lovebirds. A whole summer of watching Stefan teach Elena how to deal with her cravings was nauseating. He tried to leave, but something kept him there. Maybe it was the hope that Elena changed her mind, or maybe it was his hope that he would figure out why he was still alive after Klaus died. Something kept him here and he wanted to know why.

There wasn't much paperwork to do when he got there. Just the checking of schedules for the year and signing a few insurance things, then it was off to The classroom. It was the same way they left it at the end of the year. All Alaric's things in the same locked cabinet, untouched by the janitors who roamed the halls all summer long. He sighed setting down his bag. His eternal life came down to this, by his choice surrounded by hormonal teenagers in four walls of hell. Damon sat down on the chair and stared at the walls. It was haunting, the voice of Ric as he taught a lecture on the war of 1812 could be heard in his head. Adding into it Alaric's own sarcastic remarks or a joke that wasn't as funny as he would have liked. He could still feel his friend in that room, talking to him about the Originals and how to thwart their plan.

Damon already needed a drink.

It was not to long after he got everything situated that students started to show up. _Did they really come in this early?_ First day of school was always the worst. It wasn't like Damon knew first hand; that was always a Stefan thing. Damon could tell the first day of school was a bitch, finding classes, having new teachers, or old ones you hated. It seemed so trivial to Damon, he knew none of these kids would take away anything from what he would be talking about. They didn't see any of it first hand like he did and nor did they have an appreciation for the history their own town had.

His first class started at 8:05 sharp. It wouldn't be too long now before the little rug rats would be piling into his room. Coffee was going to be his best friend for the next year, he could tell. Walking into the teacher's lounge he felt eyes on him as he moved gingerly to the coffee machine. Whispers were heard, but to him it was more like loud chatter.

"He got the job cause he's banging Carol Lockwood, I'm sure of it!" One of them said. False, he asked for the job, she graciously helped him attain it.

"I thought he was screwing around with Liz?" His eyes rolled, almost to the back of his head when he heard that one. Sure she had this sexy 'bitch in charge' thing going on, but it was strictly business' with them. Besides, he used Caroline as a plaything for a few months; that would be weird.

He turned his body around and watched them stare him down before he walked away without a word. There was no use in clarifying with the old bats around there; they were just going to take what they wanted from the situation.

Walking back he noticed someone stumbling around looking lost. It wasn't a big high school; anyone who lived here could walk around drunk, high or blindfolded and find their destination. She must have been new; he could just smell the ocean off of her. He stopped in front of her and with a jerk back the girl looked up at him, quite startled.

"You look lost," His famous grin that people either loved or hated, along with his smoldering eyes that could captivate anyone. It wasn't like he was trying to flirt with her, it just sort of happened. "Do you need help?" She stared at him for a minute probably trying to figure out if he was a student or not.

"Ah, yes. I was trying to find room 223? It would probably be much easier if I could find the stairs." Damon took note of her oval face with sparkling green eyes. Her hair complemented her as it framed her face perfectly falling down to the middle of her back.

"I know exactly where that is, follow me," He turned on his heels and walked towards the hallway to the left. "It's kind of easy to miss if you're paying more attention to that piece of paper, right here." He stopped and with his hand pointed to the red doors that hid the stairs. She stared at them for a minute before looking behind him at the Office she just left a few minutes ago.

"You're kidding. Do you know how long I've been trying to find these things? She said it was too the left!"

"And she was technically right, if you were talking about the direction she was facing,"

"This day is already going fantastic. Thanks…"

"Damon," He stated, finishing her sentence. She took his hand and shook it confidently.

"Emmy Devereux. Nice to meet you." They separated and Damon let her walk up the stairs to her destination. He couldn't help himself but look back up at her as she ascended up the stairs and through the identical red doors he leaned on. His eyebrow flicked up in curiosity before walking away to his room.

His taste in women never changed. He always had a thing for anything young, pretty and tall. He knew there was a no touch policy when it came to school but he was willing to overlook that for someone like her.Alaric's voice could be heard somewhere in the vicinity of Damon's brain telling him not to even think of such a thing._ As a teacher your supposed to help, see them grow? It's not a shopping catalog for fuck buddies._ Alaric was always about helping everyone else and not his own needs. Unlike Damon who was all about his own personal needs and right now he needed a new person to help him with that.

As the day progressed his thoughts glided through a myriad of stages. From 'I shouldn't be here' to 'It's amusing to see how stupid people are' then back to 'Why the fuck am I here?' There was nothing truly stopping him from leaving, but what was there for him when he did go? It was certainly not an option to go back and watch Stefan and Elena be lovely dovey. He groaned through his classes, noticing the looks he would get from the girls and some of the guys. It amused him to watch them inconspicuously eye fuck him right in the middle of his speech.

Damon had finished the part about not doing local history in that class anymore when someone opened the door with a rush and stumbled in. He stopped mid sentence of the 'I could care less what the curriculum says' and looked at the intruder. The same girl from this morning walked shyly towards the only open spot there was and sat down without a word.

"Okay, that's not cool. I was talking and we all know I like to do that. Name?" It wasn't like he forgot, but he'd just like to hear it again; and it was funny watching her squirm.

"Ah, Emmy? You helped me find my first class?" She spoke if trying to tell him that would make her embarrassment more tolerable.

"Right. New girl. Everyone say hi," He didn't wait and turned his back towards the class. "Tell us about yourself." He picked up his coffee, slowly sipping it as he walked to the chair and sat down. He really didn't want to continue the speech so he took the out that was given.

"Um," Emmy looked around confused and shy before looking down at the desk. "I um,"

"Stand in front," Damon stated pointing to the front of the desk. He was enjoying the awkwardness till there was a feeling of compassion; He hadn't felt that in months. He slightly felt bad for making her get up in front of people.

"Oh, okay…" She got up slowly, smoothing out her skirt and walking to the front. Her eyes locked onto Damon's for a split second before she turned around. All the eyes were on her, every angle was covered which she couldn't escape. "I just moved here a few weeks ago. I used to live in Portland, Texas,"

"Where's your accent?" Someone chirped up from the back.

"I never really had one. I was always told I spoke to proper for a southern accent. Um, my parents moved us here for business and that's it. The story of Emmy."

"That's a very short story," Damon stated, his feet were up on the table at that point as he hoped for a longer explanation. "Why did you get shipped here? Out of all the places in the States?"

"On request by the council. I don't know much more than that." Intriguing Damon a little more he frowned in thought before getting up from his chair.

"Okay, well than you Emmy. Get back to your seat." He looked at the time and huffed a sigh of relief. "I'll let you go 5 minutes early. Cause I don't have anything for you to do so, go. Leave. Oh and read the first chapter of your text books."

"We didn't get…"

"Find one." He said in a sarcastic, don't give a care tone. The students looked around trying to see if someone got the joke. An intense stare from Damon made everyone get up and collect their things, all with the same thought of _is this class worth the crazy? _ "Ms. Devereux." Damon stated sharply staring at only her. She picked up her things and walked to his desk confused. She hadn't been there long enough to get into any trouble. "You're dad is here because of the council? I'm part of the council, I wasn't notified."

"The mayor asked for him. She wanted his expertise on something."

"Requiring more than just a brief visit?" She just shrugged without saying anymore. Damon watched her facial expression; it was innocent. She clearly didn't know more than that. He noticed the beauty marks speckled on her left cheek; he felt it made her look more unique. Coupled with her long wavy hair and lanky-ish form, there was something about her that intrigued him. He wanted to know more about her and find out why she was there; more importantly why her father was called in, who ever he was.


End file.
